La plus grande énigme de sa vie
by Black666
Summary: Il est une énigme que House n'est jamais parvenu à résoudre. Une seule. Elle. A la mort de Wilson, il était sans doute trop tard, mais l'ancien diagnosticien se promit une chose: s'il la revoyait, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Parce que c'était elle, et qu'il était lui.


_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voilà un petit OS sur lequel je travaille depuis un moment, et qui finalement donne quelque chose d'assez différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais bon, j'aime bien quand même._

_Plutôt habituée du fandom Harry Potter, ceci est ma première fanfic' sur Dr. House, j'espère qu'il saura convaincre les lectrices (et lecteurs) les plus assidus !_

_Et c'est un Hameron, parce que oui, j'y crois encore dur comme fer (ne me brisez pas mes rêves!)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Wilson était mort.

Ils avaient cru l'un et l'autre que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Ils avaient espéré. Ils avaient taché d'oublier. Pendant cinq mois, ils avaient voyagé, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, sans s'occuper de l'état du médecin qui empirait davantage chaque jour. Ils avaient sillonné le pays sur leurs motos, allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Ils avaient vu New-York, et San Francisco, Philadelphie et Atlanta, deux éternels baroudeurs que rien ne retenait, à qui rien n'aurait pu arriver.

Puis au cours du dernier mois, Wilson s'était mis à avoir des hallucinations. Il revoyait les morts. Ses patients, ses parents, Kutner. Amber. Ça avait commencé par des cauchemars, puis les fantômes lui étaient apparus en journée, de plus en plus, à tel point qu'ils étaient devenus leurs compagnons de route. Alors les deux amis étaient rentrés à Princeton. Ils s'étaient installés dans un hotel minable, où Wilson avait passé ses derniers jours allongé dans le lit, à divaguer sur son ancienne femme.

_ Elle est là tu sais, lui avait-il murmuré un soir. Elle m'attend. Je vais la rejoindre, enfin. Elle m'a tant manqué...

Il s'était éteint quelques heures plus tard. Et l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru la voir. Elle se tenait à côté du corps de son ami, et elle souriait. « J'ai gagné » semblait dire le regard d'Amber. « C'est avec moi qu'il va rester maintenant ». Il l'avait laissée l'emmener loin de lui, à tout jamais cette fois-ci.

Quelques recherches dans un cybercafé lui avaient permis de trouver le numéro qu'il lui fallait. Le premier auquel il ait pensé. Il s'était assuré de n'être pas là quand elle était venue chercher le corps et l'emmener à la morgue. Mais il avait eu la surprise de découvrir sur la table de la chambre un mot, où figuraient une date, une heure, un lieu.

L'enterrement avait été simple, à l'image de Wilson. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connus, ses collègues, Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage, prononcer quelques mots mélodramatiques. Il s'était tenu à l'écart, en retrait derrière un arbre, invisible. Il avait attendu la nuit, que tout le monde soit parti, pour dire adieu à celui qui avait été comme un frère.

Puis il était venu ici, dans l'ancien bureau de son ami. Rien n'avait changé, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Il s'était assis sur le canapé, s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Pour rester ainsi plusieurs heures.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

_ House ?

La voix douce, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis une éternité, lui fit lever les yeux. Elle se tenait là, dans l'embrasure, en robe noire, ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés sur une de ses épaules. Le temps avait laissé quelques rides au coin de ses yeux, mais il voyait toujours la jeune diplômée de médecine qu'il avait engagée des années auparavant.

_ Cameron...

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui prit la main. Il se laissa faire, accueillant avec bonheur, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, un contact humain bienveillant. Il se souvint de l'immeuble en flammes, de son subconscient qui l'avait matérialisée, mais cette fois, elle était vraiment auprès de lui.

_ Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

_ Où auriez vous pu être ? Je vous connais House. Vous alliez forcément venir ici.

_ Et pourquoi m'avez-vous rejoint ?

_ Parce que personne ne devrait passer un jour pareil tout seul. Personne, pas même vous.

_ Et comment avez vous su que j'étais en vie ?

_ Parce que la fille du cybercafé qui m'a appelée sonnait apeurée, et que vous êtes le seul qui peut faire cet effet là aux gens. Parce que quand vous appeliez à l'aide, c'était moi qui m'occupais de vous. Parce je n'ai jamais été capable de vous dire non et que vous le saviez, alors vous m'avez fait traverser la moitié du pays.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tranquille. Elle répondait à ses questions patiemment, peut-être pour détourner son attention de la mort de Wilson. Elle avait changé, nota-t-il. Elle avait grandi, mûri. Elle ne le regardait plus avec de grands yeux, brillant dans ceux-ci l'attente de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Et elle était belle. Elle l'était déjà avant, mais les années ne l'avaient rendue que plus belle encore.

_ Je vous ai demandé de venir chercher le corps, pas de venir me retrouver ici. Épargnez moi le refrain compatissant de l'ami héroïque, je n'ai besoin ni de votre gentillesse, ni de votre pitié.

_Très bien.

Elle lacha sa main et se leva en soupirant. Avant, elle serait restée. Avant, elle se serait obstinée, parce que plus que sa fierté, c'était sa volonté d'être auprès de lui qui dominait. Comme un chiot. Peu importe le nombres de vacheries qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer, tant qu'il savait la caresser dans le sens du poil au bon moment, elle demeurait à ses côtés, quêtant avec avidité le câlin suivant. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, s'il voulait qu'elle ne parte pas, il devait faire des efforts.

Alors il leva sa canne et lui bloqua les jambes.

_ Pardon. Restez... S'il vous plaît.

Elle se retourna et l'observa. Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient dans le vague, tristes. Son dos était courbé, la main qui tenait la canne ridée, et son visage trahissait une immense fatigue. Il avait vieilli, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, se surprit-elle à penser. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques mois. Elle se revoyait des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune, un peu moins usé, tout aussi cynique, et qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à le sauver de lui-même. Elle n'était plus la Cameron d'autrefois, certes, et elle avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber ce combat qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle mène. Mais l'abandonner maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, remonta sur son bras, et tout en s'agenouillant, alla doucement lui dégager les cheveux du visage. Elle sourit tristement,en lui caressant la joue, puis elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle, comme une mère le ferait. Et après quelques instants, il referma ses bras autour de taille, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, cherchant à être le plus près possible de sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, sans parler. Finalement, la voix de la jeune femme brisa le silence.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée pour le corps ? Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que tu as pleuré.

Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle était toujours à genoux, et afin d'être à sa hauteur, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, appuyant son dos contre le canapé. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons et s'assit plus confortablement. Une fois encore, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, au milieu des flammes, lui revint en mémoire. House ramena une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, et poursuivit

_ A mon enterrement, tu as pleuré. Et parce que dans l'immeuble qui a explosé, tu m'as traité de lâche.

_ Je t'ai traité de lâche ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu m'es apparue, après Kutner, après Stacy. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, puis tu m'as traité de lâche. Et tu as disparu. Tu m'as dit que je méritais de mourir.

_ Alors juste pour me contrarier, tu as décidé de vivre et de rester avec Wilson.

_ Mais Wilson est mort à présent. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais plus jamais pratiquer la médecine, sauver des vies, résoudre des énigmes. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici bas.

_ Et bien mourrez alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.

Elle était repassé au vouvoiement, avait instauré une distance entre eux. Elle était en colère, il le voyait, il la connaissait. Elle se redressa, et l'enjamba pour se mettre bien face à lui, sa robe remontant légèrement sur ses cuisses. Puis elle prit brusquement son visage dans sa main et planta un regard furieux dans le sien.

_ Vous êtes un abruti, House, et un égoïste. Vous me faites venir depuis Chicago, et vous osez me balancer ça à la figure. Je ne suis plus votre employée, vous n'avez plus le droit de me dire des atrocités en espérant que je ne réagisse pas. Bien sur que vous avez encore quelque chose qui vous tient en vie ! Wilson est mort, soit. Pleurez le autant que vous voulez. Regrettez le si ça vous chante. Mais ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien d'autre, je vous l'interdis ! Vous ne pouvez plus pratiquer la médecine, très bien, il y a bien d'autres énigmes, et tout aussi intéressantes ! Il vous suffit juste d'ouvrir vos yeux ! Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur vous-même, arrêtez d'être autodestructeur, arrêtez de vous fermer au monde. Arrêtez d'être lâche bon dieu !

Elle était essoufflée par sa tirade. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, elle cherchait sa respiration, sans doute pour continuer. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre à cause de ses mouvements, ses sourcils froncés. Elle avait raison, bien sur, elle avait toujours eu raison à propos de lui, il le savait, quelque part au fond de son être, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Elle l'avait traité de lâche des années auparavant, et dans l'immeuble en flammes. Il lui avait fait une promesse, même si elle l'ignorait.

_ Je peux changer, murmura-t-il.

Il la regarda, et fit la chose la plus sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, se redressa, et l'embrassa. Après quelques instants, elle répondit à son baiser, agrippant sa chemise de ses mains pour maintenir son équilibre. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se rejoignirent. C'était inapproprié, ils le savaient. Interdit aussi, mais par dessus tout, libérateur. Comme un aveu trop longtemps enfoui qui sortait enfin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il se séparent, la respiration haletante. House posa alors son front contre celui de Cameron et chuchota :

_ Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa chemise.

_ Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Désolé d'avoir merdé. J'ai eu peur, peur de toi, peur de ce que tu représentais. Peur que tu arrives à me changer, avec ta gentillesse et ton altruisme. Je ne comprenais pas, n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi c'était moi que tu voulais. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien me trouver ? J'étais vieux, j'étais cynique, et pourtant tu restais. Pourquoi ? Tu étais une énigme, la plus grande énigme de ma vie, et comme je n'ai pas pu te résoudre, je t'ai éloignée.

Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_ Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais, parce que oui je t'ai aimée. Peut-être que c'est encore le cas, ou peut-être que j'essaye de compenser la perte de Wilson. Une autre énigme.

Cameron ferma les yeux et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ces mots, elle avait attendu qu'il les prononce pendant des années, mais ils lui faisaient mal, si mal à présent. Elle pensa à Chicago, à la vie qu'elle avait réussie à construire sans lui, sans Chase. Elle pensa à son petit-ami, qui l'attendait là bas, à son travail, à ses patients. Elle voulait le repousser, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle le devait pourtant, elle le savait, avant de replonger.

Parce qu'il était misanthrope, obsessionnel, égoïste, blessé, cynique, manipulateur, ravagé par la vie. Parce qu'il n'y avait que les énigmes qui éveillaient son intérêt. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, mais l'homme qui avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Cependant elle resta. Parce que c'était elle, et qu'il était lui.

Elle s'enleva de ses jambes et s'assit sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, toujours en silence. Sans doute avait-il remarqué ses larmes, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de l'ancien médecin. Lui l'observait. Il tentait de la comprendre, parce que malgré toutes les années, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle lui était demeuré une énigme. La plus grande énigme de sa vie.

Que faisait-elle là ? Et lui, pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qu'il appelait à l'aide ? Il pensa à Stacy, il pensa à Lisa. Il aurait pu leur demander, mais non, il avait choisi Allison. Il n'avait pas d'explication, c'était ainsi.

Parce que c'était elle, et qu'il était lui.

Lentement, il lui prit la main. Et tout aussi lentement, elle referma ses doigts et serra.

Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, assis sur le sol d'un bureau abandonné, sans parler, sans se regarder, sans pour autant se lâcher. L'homme avait l'impression que s'il ne sentait plus le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, il coulerait. Pour ne pas remonter à la surface cette fois.

Pourtant, son toucher n'avait pas l'air réel. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Les rayons timides du soleil levant réveillèrent House. Il grimaça, se passant une main sur la figure en soupirant. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et avisa le tube de Vicodin, vide, étendu sur le sol, comme un petit cadavre. Il essaya de se redresser et sentit son dos protester contre cette nuit passée sur la moquette. Cameron n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle n'était jamais venue. Il se sentit misérable, et pleura, tandis que des images de son rêve se mélangeaient aux souvenirs de Watson.

Il se souvint, après l'enterrement, être venu ici, dans ce bureau où chaque meuble, chaque objet, lui renvoyait en pleine face l'absence de son ami. Tout dans cette pièce criait le nom du médecin, et ça avait été insupportable. Un cachet, deux, vingt, il les avait ingérés comme des bonbons pour finir par s'effondrer par terre, inconscient, mais apaisé.

Il passa la main sur l'endroit où il avait cru que la jeune femme se tenait. Non, elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre, le réconforter, malgré lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne viendrait plus. Il aurait aimé. Il aurait aimé qu'elle arrive, et qu'elle essaye de le soigner, qu'elle essaye de l'aider, tandis que lui l'aurait observé, tentant une nouvelle fois de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Tentant de résoudre cette énigme.

Il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir. Pas cette fois. Il l'aurait retenue, il lui aurait fait des promesses, autant qu'il en fallait pour qu'elle le croie et pour qu'elle reste. Il lui aurait demandé une dernière chance, lui aurait assuré qu'il pouvait changer. Parce qu'il le lui avait déjà dit dans l'immeuble en flammes. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le traite de lâche de nouveau. Parce que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Wilson, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la médecine, elle demeurait la seule énigme qui lui restât. La plus grande énigme de sa vie. Et House n'aimait rien de plus que les énigmes.

Oui, si elle était venue, elle ne serait pas partie. Pas sans lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce que c'était elle, et qu'il était lui.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

_ House ?

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et qui sait, si je vois que ça a plus, je pourrais peut-être me décider à en écrire d'autres ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black,_


End file.
